Lies
by dealwithfire
Summary: Hermione is finally fed up with the world. What passed through her head during her last few hours of life. Character Death. HGRL


I hide in the tree and wait for them to pass, and just hope that I can get away. I have stayed for seven years, lasting on one last breath. I was able to take a breath when I meet him. But that breath was short lived. When I was with him, I was living, since then I died. He said one last thing to me as he left. 'Just get the moon out of your eyes.' I don't know if I have, or if I ever will. The pain I feel is just too real. When he cried, I was there, wiping away all of his tears. What does it matter any more? All I want to have is a place for us to dream. But that will never happen, as I am gone.

I truly died the day he left me. Now I wait for them to pass as I sit in a tree. I have to live in the shadows of the world I once knew. I watch as he passes and looks. He calls my name, the name he knew. But the thing is that I never was, and never will be. I fooled everyone with my brains, and what some might call beauty. But no one knows the real me. I slowly disappear everyday, and will until there is nothing left. I will be a shell in a body.

The group below calls one last time, before going deeper into the forest. I jump down and look into the black forest, as black as my heart. I would say my spirit, but there is no spirit left with in this body I once called mine. I run out of the forest, and towards the lake. That's the last chance I have. But I had been seen. My murderer comes at me, calling my name. I turn and run faster then the clouds chasing the moon. I look up to see a moon, almost full, but not quiet.

That was enough time for him to come at me. He wraps his arms around my small form, like a snake trying to kill a mouse. That's it, I was a mouse. All of them were snakes, coming to chase me and get the kill. I would gladly run, if they would just let go. I begin to cry as we fall to the ground. I saw flashes of what must have been the past, my past. He was holding, and kissing me with passion so great to grow a red rose right in front of us. But the wounds he made when he left won't disappear, no matter how hard I try to fix them, and myself.

I cry as more memories flash before my eyes. Then, as the group surrounds us, I have the last memory that was ever happy. I was walking down a hallway, with a small boy in hand. That wasn't really a memory, but more of something I had seen when I touched him. Someone picks me up and wraps me in black fabric, keeping my soul and heart together in this body. I don't know where they take me, as it doesn't matter at all. It will never matter which place I spent my last moment in.

I hear someone calling my name, but I will not tell. The person I once had loved, but then had betrayed my wishes to the only ones who could stop them. I was about an inch away before and this time I will succeed. My spirit has always been sleeping somewhere cold, but soon some heat will get to it. I am set on what feels like a bed, but it will only be for a little while. They leave me with my murderer again, only to have me run. But that is not yet.

I am still sitting on the bed, looking out the window at the moon. I always loved the moon. Some day I had hoped to be closer to the moon, but that really did not matter to me any more. I was secretly planning a way out, and I got it as my watcher fell into a deep sleep, most likely caused by the mysterious powers the moon may cause. I walked over to him, and looked down into his face. I always would remember what his eyes looked like. They reminded her a lot of the night sky. They were dark with different flashes of colour in them, then the center looked like the full moon, of which he so much feared.

I leaned down and set a kiss on his lips. I lingered there for a second, before pulling away. I looked at him once more, before walking over to the window. It was already open, to bring in a cold breeze, just cold enough to bring goose bumps onto my skin. I climbed out of it, quick enough to make little sound. I looked down to see that I was on one of the top floors. I did not care. This is what I was hoping for, one of my final wishes had been granted. I looked back in, to see him sleeping peacefully. I wished that I could be with him, but my heart had already decided. I turned back to the window and let myself fall.

As I felt the wind twist my hair together into nothing but a black mass in this darkness, I realized that what I had done was right for me. There was just too much in my past to erase. Through out all of my years, all I wanted to remember were seeing the faces of those who loved me, at least like they told me they did. I knew better than to believe them, as I was the one who was the one hurt by their actions. As my body hit the ground, I knew I was dying and only had a little time left. I thought of only the faces I had seen. The last thing I remembered was seeing his face and hearing, 'Just get the moon out of your eyes.' At last I had.


End file.
